


His Rightful Place

by angryschnauzer



Series: Loki - A Royal Prince [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Imprisionment, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set may years after 'Happy To Share', Anna of Vanaheim now finds herself in need of some assistance from a warrior of Asgard, and ends up returning to the city she once shared such a night of passion all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You allowed the brutish guards to throw you back into the cell, your cheek hitting the hard stone floor with a loud smack. Waiting until they had closed the door and made their way back along the dungeon corridor you finally pushed yourself up on shaky arms and waited for the throbbing in your head to subside.

“Hello there Anna”

You weren’t expecting to find anyone else in your cell, so when you heard a voice you sprang to your feet. As your eyes focused in the dimly lit cell you her form finally came clear;

“Sif! What are you doing here?”

The Asgardian warrior pushed herself to her feet, steadying herself against the wall as she looked you up and down;

“Oh you know, another battle... this one didn’t quite go to plan...”

She swayed on her feet and you rushed over to hold her, letting her sit as you wrapped your arm around her shoulder;

“Sif... tell me”

Over the next few hours she explained that how after the great battle before the alignment Thor had returned to Migard, leaving her and the warriors three to lead the armies into battle, the realms still warring after the chaos started by Thanos. This particular battle had ended with the majority of the warriors returning to Asgard, but she had been taken captive.

“So Anna, what are you doing here? When we were last on Vanaheim you were a powerful warrior princess, how did you end up here?”

“Pig headedness I suppose... and its warrior queen now...”

“Oh... I’m sorry for your loss Anna”

“It's ok, my father died in battle, how he said he always wanted to go.... but what of Asgard? I heard of Queen Frigga’s passing...”

“Asgard mourned for many weeks after... she was a well loved queen”

“So the throne...”

“Odin still sits on the throne” she paused as if contemplating the situation back on her home world; “But he rules differently now. Harsher but more... fair I suppose. With traitors he is brutal, but when the people need him he now listens to their needs before deciding on their plea”

“And what of Loki? With Thor in Midgard I would imagine he was hoping that Odin would abdicate”

“Oh Anna... Loki is dead...”

“How?”

“After the Dark Elves killed Frigga he and Thor went to Svartalfheim to seek revenge... but in doing so Loki was ambushed...”

You couldn’t believe it; the Loki you had known would have been too cunning to have been caught out by an ambush. With tears in your eyes you listened as Sif continued;

“Odin sent guards to collect the body, he couldn’t bear to do it himself, especially so soon after losing Frigga”

“But the funeral... an Asgardian prince would have had a state funeral... the heads of state should have been invited to pay their respects”

Sif cut you off, sensing that you were getting angry;

“Anna... Odin changed; he said that Loki would be interred in the morgue until a suitable time came for things to be settled. But when I was returning soldiers bodies there after our last battle his body was gone...”

You pondered this thought for a moment in silence, only the sound of the dripping pipes disturbing your thoughts until a rat ran across your boot;

“Sif... we have to get out of here... I have to speak with Odin...”

“Well if you know a way I’m all ears”

As you whispered your plan to Sif she listened intently, surprised by your ingenuity and instantly agreeing to the plan. When the guard came round with your evening meal – if you could call the mouldy bread and fetid water a meal – you sprung your trap, soon knocking him out with Sif hiding behind the door, making your escape down the hallway. As you turned the corner you were greeted by a trio of guards who pulled their swords on you both, but with your skills with hand to hand combat the pair of you could easily handle them even in your injured states.

As you were spinning one guard and hurling them over your shoulder you stood and glanced into a nearby cell... no it couldn’t be... blinking for a moment you tried to see through the dim light, trying to see if you could get another look. A sudden cry behind you brought you back to the present. Sif had taken a hit to the arm, blood pouring down her hand and dripping onto the floor. In a sudden rage you managed to disarm the final guard, plunging his sword through his chest before wrenching it free, pulling Sif along with you as you made your way out of the fortress.

As you approached the final gate Sif finally spoke;

“Anna... we have to get outside the fortress, the building is cloaked, once we’re outside Heimdall will be able to hear us and activate the Bifrost”

Holding her up with one arm you swung your sword with the other, slashing one guard across the throat and stabbing another in the gut, kicking the armoured doors open with your heavy boot you dragged Sif out into the dreary daylight and screamed at the top of your lungs;

“HEIMDALL!!!!”

There was a sudden flash of light and you felt your feet being lifted off the ground. In the background you could see more guards charging you, but it was too late, you were swept up into the beam of light, the air rushing past you like a hurricane. You’d only travelled by Bifrost once before, and it was as you left Asgard all those years ago so you’d forgotten that you needed to steady yourself for the landing at the other end, instead you and Sif fell into a rather ungraceful pile of bloodied limbs as you arrived in the gatekeepers sphere;

“Lady Sif... Princess Anna...”

Heimdall ran from his post and caught the two of you in his arms as he screamed for help. Soon palace guards were fussing around you as they tended to Sif who had lost consciousness during her trip back to Asgard, Fandral helping you to your feet. You had the briefest of memories of him from your first visit, and had found during the Alignment Battle on Vanaheim that he had grown into quite a charming young warrior, the palace maids quite taken with his charms.

“Princess Anna... here let me help you...”

“Thank you Fandral...”

He steadied you as Volstagg held his horse, patting the spooked animal’s haunch before turning to you, noticing the ornate roundels on your breastplate, suddenly dropping to his knees;

“Queen Anna...”

Fandral looked a little confused until he also looked at your armour and realised the markings showing rank no longer stated princess, instead showing the highest rank possible;

“Anna...”

By now the rest of the room had gotten to their knees, bowing before you;

“Fandral... it’s good that someone still treats me as a friend”

“Yes my Queen...” he said with a grin

You bowed to the room and nodded for everyone to get to their feet, still not used to being treated like this. Volstagg steadied Fandral’s horse as he mounted it, helping you to climb on and grip onto the younger warrior’s waist before he set off at a gallop along the rainbow bridge to the city.

As you raced along he explained that Odin had demanded your presence immediately after hearing that you and Sif were returning to Asgard. Riding up to the palace steps you all dismounted as the guards bowed to you; word that you were now Queen of Vanaheim spreading rapidly throughout the kingdom like a tidal wave racing across the land.

You knew your way to the great throne room well having visited it many times in your youth, striding ahead of the others as your boots thumped on the stone floor. The guards pushed the doors open for you as you made your way towards where Odin was sat sprawled on the golden throne in a rather ungainly manner.

Stopping short of the steps that led up to the throne you got to one knee and bowed;

“King Odin”

“Please... Queen Anna... be standing...”

You stood and watched as the older gentleman slowly made his way down the steps and took your hand, pressing it to his lips;

“Thank you for returning the Lady Sif to Asgard; she is a valuable asset to our warriors”

You nodded and noted the coolness of his hand; registering how old he was looking, but then it had been many years since you had last been here, the King was now growing into his sunset years and things like circulation started to fail with the onset of age;

“Anna... please accept my invitation to re-cooperate here on Asgard, I fear many things have changed since your last visit my Angel”

Nodding briefly you accepted his invitation, too tired and weak from your imprisonment and the battle to get here to attempt the journey back to Vanaheim just yet.

“Guards, please prepare the guest chambers for Queen Anna”

“King Odin... if I may...” you cut in; “I would like to request a particular room if you do not mind... for old time’s sake”

A brief knowing smile spread across his face before he turned to the guards again;

“On second thought Guards, please escort Queen Anna to the unused princes’ chambers”

As you followed the royal guard through the familiar corridors of the palace you felt like saying you didn’t need a guide, but remained silent; the memories of your visit coming back to you in a golden rush of emotion.

Letting you into the double chambers, the guard advised that a team of handmaidens would be with you shortly and closed the door behind him, leaving you alone in the room that decades before you had engaged in your sordid love affair that night with the two princes. Some of the decorations had changed, the curtain across the open balcony now hung in silver and grey, the bright colours of Frigga’s choosing now faded with time.

After a few moments there was a knock at the door, three young handmaidens peering round as you nodded at them to enter. They busied themselves by running a warm scented bath for you in Loki’s old chambers, another turning down the bed, as the third brought in armfuls of gowns and a basket of food. Once they were done you dismissed them, thanking them for their time as you poured yourself a glass of ale from the pitcher left at the side of the firepit, its embers glowing warm from where it must have been lit hours before. Sitting on the stone steps to the balcony as you rested your head in your hands; weary from your imprisonment and escape, but also the emotions of being back on Asgard.

A quiet rustle of fabric made your head spring up, surprised to see Odin standing in the room;

“King Odin... I didn’t hear you come in”

“Queen Anna... you do not get to become king of a palace without getting to know the secret passages of it”

Getting to your aching feet you poured the king a glass of ale, handing it to him as he ascended the steps and stood looking out over the palace grounds from the balcony;

“Anna... I guess many things have changed since your last visit...”

“You could say that...” you looked out over the city as you contemplated just how much had changed; “I’m sorry for your loss... Queen Frigga... and Loki...”

He stood staring out at the horizon as he pondered his words;

“My son’s both thought very fondly of you, they both talked of you for weeks after your visit, months in Loki’s case”

“I wish now I had made the decision my father brought me here to make... perhaps if I had it would have changed the course of history”

Taking a deep breath you rested your hands on the wall of the balcony, closing your eyes as you tried to clear your mind.

“Anna... you cannot blame yourself. So tell me, when Thor was on Vanaheim for the battle you didn’t...”

Finding Odin’s questioning rather personal – and a little strange – you frowned at him;

“I can assure you King Odin that Thor remained completely professional whilst on Vanaheim, I hear he is betrothed to a Midgardian” Turning on your heel you strode down the steps;

“My Angel... Anna...”

As froze as you held the pitcher of Ale, only one other Asgardian had called you his Angel...

“Anna... would you not like some mead? I believe you were quite fond of it on your last visit?”

Spinning around you grabbed the old man’s wrist, catching him by surprise as you twisted him around until you were pushing his face towards the embers of the fire pit;

“WHO ARE YOU?”

“Anna... Queen Anna... I suggest you calm yourself...”

Twisting his arm harder you pushed against his shoulder blades closer to the embers;

“I said. WHO. ARE. YOU? Odin would never have conversed with me like this...”

You felt the skin you were holding start to shift, growing smoother and firmer as a golden haze spread over his body, the grey hair changing to jet black, the armour now green and gold until you heard his voice;

“Anna... please my Angel...”

You stumbled back, releasing him, not wanting to look but unable to draw your eyes away as he stood;

“Loki...”

He stood before you, tears in his eyes as you watched him, unable to believe it;

“Anna... how did you know...?”

You couldn’t speak, the lump in your throat threatening to break your resolve. Shaking your head you closed your eyes, not wanting to open them again in case this was all a dream. When you finally did open them again he was still standing there; his tall frame towering over you. Taking one step towards you he rested his hands on your arms;

“Angel...”

That was all it took; letting out a wail the tears came as you wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his neck as you sobbed against him;

“I was told you were dead!”

“Shhh... I will explain everything”

He stroked your hair as your body was wracked with emotions, holding you in his strong arms when your legs failed, giving out under your body weight. Sitting you down on the cushions he pulled back a little, rubbing his thumb across your cheek to wipe away your tears;

“Anna... shhh”

Taking a deep breath you opened your eyes and saw that he had been crying too, his cheeks wet from his own tears.

“I have so many questions for you...”

“And I will answer them. But I have one for you... why do you smell like the warriors barracks after a particularly unpleasant drainage issue?”

Looking down at your attire you realised you were still in your battle armour that you had escaped from the prison’s dungeons in, the weeks of dirt and grime still in-ground into your body and clothing;

“I had been held captive... it was only when Sif was captured too and they threw her into my cell did we find a way to escape together... we came straight here and I don’t think my feet have touched the ground since we fought our way out of that infernal place”

Loki pulled you to your feet, pulling you towards his princes’ chambers;

“Well I saw that the handmaidens had run you a bath; come on... the hot water will ease your aches and pains”

Closing the ornate doors he waved his hand and the candles in the room lit themselves;

“Loki... your magic...”

“I’ve had a long time to practice since you were here last Anna”

His nimble fingers had started to release the buckles of your armour, removing your breastplate and cape, pulling your metal forearm plates off, each one falling to the floor with a quiet thud. As he pulled your tunic over your head you winced as you had to lift your arms, the wounds and bruises still sore where your captors had tortured you;

“Oh Anna...” Loki ran his cool fingers over your skin, his eyes sad as he took in the welts and burns; “Who did this to you...”

“That’s not important right now Loki”

He helped you steady yourself as he pulled your boots and leather leggings off, pulling you up into his arms as his own clothing dissipated, carrying you into the hot scented water. Holding your shaking body as the water stung, reassuring you as the pain subsided and the heated water started to ease your injuries.

Laying back in Loki’s arms you rested your head against his shoulder, turning slightly so you could look up at him;

“Loki... what happened here?”

“It’s a very long story my Angel”

“We’ve got the entire night...”

You turned in his arms until you were sat sideways across his lap, running your fingers down his chest and running them over a ragged scar on his chest;

“What’s this?”

“That is how I died”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

His Rightful Place – Part 2

You sat in the large bath, the hot water swirling around your aching body as Loki held you in his strong arms.

“Please Loki” you stroked the scar delicately; “I need to know... it would seem I have missed so much”

He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts.

“That day I died on Svartalfheim set in motion a chain of events that has led me to this very moment. After the battle Thor had to make the decision to leave my body behind for the sake of the Nine Realms, the alignment was imminent and if he didn’t do what he could to stop Malekith then Midgard would have been lost. I remember lying on the cold ground and watching him leave, he had no idea that I was still alive – just barely – after extensive research in the palace archives I discovered it’s my frost giant heritage I have to thank for that...”

“Frost Giant?” You interrupted, confused by this reference. He looked at you and chuckled;

“Oh my darling angel, that is a whole other story, but one for after I have finished this one”

He moved slightly beneath you, allowing you to sit more comfortably so you were not putting unnecessary pressure on your bruised ribs;

“As I was saying...  as I was lying there I watched Thor and Jane head into the distance I felt a searing heat coming from the opposite direction, and even though I couldn’t turn my head eventually they came into my sight, Fire Demons from Muspelheim. They’d been attracted to Svartalfheim by the power the Aether had been giving off, just as greedy as Malekith. Instead they found a half dead Asgardian Prince abandoned and a new plan came to their mind – a bigger prize... the Throne of Asgard.  They knew that a party would eventually be sent to reclaim my body and with their cloaking skills they would be able to infiltrate without anyone noticing.  
When my body was returned it was not Asgardian Soldiers that accompanied me, instead it was the party of Fire Demons cloaked as them, making their way past Heimdall without issue as my body was returned to the palace morgue.  Still severely injured I was unable to move, to stop them, so when Odin came to view my body believing me dead, and even through our differences I could hear as he shed a tear for his second son. What I was not expecting was for the Fire Demons to have set it up as an ambush, taking their opportunity to take him I know not where, one of them cloaking themselves as him as to not spook the people of Asgard.  
They believed that I was dead they left me in the morgue as my body gradually healed. After a few hours I was strong enough to crawl out, using the secret passages that you know well from your visit long ago Anna.”

You nodded, transfixed to his story as he told it, a far off look on his face as he continued;

“I found my way back to my chambers, the maids having abandoned it now that they considered me dead, the ‘Odin’ on the throne not giving instructions for the rooms to be cared for. Eventually with the aid of my magic I was able to heal myself, the potions I’d worked on in the past all carefully stored in case I had needed them for future use coming in particularly useful. The first time I was strong enough to venture out I stumbled across Odin alone in the throne room. Immediately my suspicions were raised as he welcomed me with open arms, calling me his ‘favourite son’”

He looked down, the pain shooting across his face as the emotions of knowing he was no-one's favourite child playing on his mind;

“Anyway, we fought and I managed to get the Demon to reveal himself. I extinguished his meagre existence right there, watching as his body burst into a red flame and leaving a stench of fetid smoke behind.   
It was right at that moment that I heard movement outside the throne room; it would seem that Thor had averted the alignment and had returned to Asgard. I panicked; he’d already had to watch me die twice”

“Twice?!” you interrupted again

“Oh yes... another story for later...” He smirked. He obviously had a lot more to tell you “As I was saying... I pulled my still aching body up to the throne, using the last vestiges of my magic to cloak myself as Odin just as Thor strode into the room. Well... we had a bit of a heart to heart and he made the decision to go to Midgard to Jane, I managed to hold my magic long enough to cloak myself but I was still weak and literally as he left I felt the cloak fade away.   
Ever since I’ve been here on the throne, no clue as to what happened to father, trying to search out the other demons that disguised themselves as guards but failing to do so as the minute the king walks in the whole room tends to tense up”

He let out a long sigh, relieved his story to be finished. You gently stroked his hair from his face;

“Loki...”

His deep emerald green eyes bored into you, dark with emotion as you showed such tenderness to him that he hadn’t felt for many years. Resting his forehead against yours he pressed his lips to yours, a simple and gentle kiss before he finally pulled away;

“I just don’t know what to do...”

A plan was forming in your mind, you had the one piece of information that he required;

“I know where Odin is...”

“What?! How?”

You never asked where Sif and I had been kept captive... the dungeons on one of the moons of Muspelheim are particularly unpleasant I can assure you. But as we were escaping I had a fraction of a second to glance into one of the cells... an old man, haggard and ill peered back at me, his patch covering his right eye and matted grey beard. The scowl on his face gave him away... Odin is in the prison I’ve just escaped from...”

He jumped up, splashing me into the water as he stood quickly;

“We must go!”

You couldn’t help but laugh, looking up at Loki standing naked in all his glory, suddenly gesturing wildly. With your bones still protesting you stood, taking hold of his arms with a kind smile on your face;

“Loki... not tonight we’re not. Not only are myself and Sif the only ones that know where to go, AND we’re both injured and need to heal; the night storms on the moon would burn through our bodies the minute we arrived. The rain is acid, fire tornado’s rip across the earth, rivers of boiling blood bubble up through the ground. Trust me; night time is not the time to stage in invasion”

He looked deflated, sitting back down in the water as you resumed your position on his lap, his eyes far off and distant;

“Loki... you’re just going to have to stay here with me tonight...”

Blinking he seemingly came out of his little trance, a sly grin spreading across his lips as he looked at you, his gaze falling to your full breasts as you shifted slightly on his lap. You started to feel his cock grow hard against your thigh and when his fingers started to play with your hard nipples you knew that you would be getting very little rest.

Lifting you slightly he pulled your legs apart and positioned you over his lap, lowering you gently, his hard cock slipping deep within you. You were surprised to find yourself ready enough for him, but then thinking about it he’d always had that effect on you, even the mere sight of him had gotten your pulse racing all those years ago. What you had forgotten was just how big he was, stretching you in every possible way as you felt every single ridge, vein and bump as you were slowly filled until your thighs were resting against his. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him close and kissed him, the passion from before reigniting for the pair of you, slowly rocking your hips back and forth until you felt comfortable enough to start to ride him.

His hands fell to your hips, helping you with the rise and fall as your pelvic bones rubbed together, a delicious friction that soon had you both worked up, the tight coil of pleasure curling within you. As you felt your peak coming you put your lips to his ear;

“Loki... I’ve missed you...”

That was it for both of you, reaching your peak together, your lips crashing in a torrid embrace, clinging to each other as you rode the waves as one. Finally coming down you rested against Loki’s chest, your head on his shoulder as he stroked your back. After a few moments you shivered slightly;

“We should get out of the bath... the water is turning cold...”

“I could use my magic to warm it if you would like to stay in a little longer?” he asked, his hand hovering over the surface of the bathwater.

“No, let’s get out. My aching bones need the softness of a bed...”

He stood and helped to pull you to your feet;

“You realise you may not get much sleep tonight my Angel?”

Stepping out you wrapped a large towel around your body as you turned to him;

“Yes I realise that”

You quickly dried yourselves before climbing into the big bed you’d shared all those years before, cuddling close to Loki as you felt a sense of contentment.

“Loki... I’m so sorry”

“What for?”

“For not picking you. What I said when you were Odin, I meant it. Perhaps if I’d not been so headstrong those years ago things would have been different”

“Hush... a lot of things would be different if each of us hadn’t chosen to do certain acts. But we can’t dwell on the past”

His hand was trailing down my torso as he lay on his side facing you, his fingers cool against you skin;

“Loki... the frost giant thing... is that why your hands would turn cold?”

He chuckled as he deliberately turned his hands blue before your eyes;

“Yes, it is. When we were together I didn’t know why, I thought it was just magic, I didn’t know I was different from Thor in more ways than either of us could fathom”

He went on to explain how Odin had rescued him as an infant, how when he’d discovered the truth it had set events in motion that had led to the temporary destruction of the Bifrost and his imprisonment by Thanos, his subsequent actions on Midgard that brought him to become a war criminal in his own home realm.

When he had finally finished his tales you looked at him, his face looked as if he’d had the weight of the nine realms lifted from him;

“Loki... I have a plan...”

He lay next to you, his fingers playing over your skin as he listened and once you were done a smile spread across his face;

“That’s perfect. Devious... but perfect...”

“I thought you’d like it”

He grinned at you, his fingers tracing over your stomach and coming to rest on your lower abdomen, running over a thin scar the length of a hand span that had faded over time;

“What’s this?”

You looked down as he traced his fingertips along the silvery line;

“That’s a story for another time”

You took hold of his wrist and pushed his hand lower, watching as he immediately got the message you were giving him, his fingers sliding over your mound and between your pussy lips, rubbing against your clit as he started to tease it back out of its hood. Pushing his hand between your legs he pushed two fingers deep into you, rubbing the base of his hand against your little bud as he pumped those long digits into you, bringing you to your peak quickly and with ease. As you lay back with your orgasm still glowing through your skin you smiled up at him;

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve had a fair bit more experience since the last time we were in this bed?”

He grinned down at you;

“Well I can’t help it if the palace maids had a thing for the better looking prince...”

As he spoke he was positioning himself between your legs, his cock standing proud as he positioned it at your tight entrance and pushed in with a sigh of ecstasy.

Plunging into you with deep smooth strokes he fucked you hard into the mattress, wrapping your legs around his narrow waist as your bodies rocked together, fitting perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle as if meant to be together. He knew exactly what to do and where to do it to have you writhing beneath him, crying out his name as he tormented the parts of you that had lain dormant for so long. Soon you were screaming his name as you came again, your pussy rippling around his hard cock as he thrust into you, his hips snapping back and forth as he plunged deep within you, riding you hard as he brought himself to his own peak. Finally with a loud cry he came, throwing his head back and baring his teeth in a feral growl.

Lying next to you he pulled you into his arms, pressing a kiss to your forehead as you lay in silence, the bliss of your union sending you both into a restful slumber.

As the morning came the pale light of day woke you both, Loki’s arm draped over you as he snuggled up to your back;

“Do you think if Odin didn’t appear on the throne anyone would panic?”

“Ummm... I’m sure he could be spared for a few more minutes”

You didn’t want the moment to end, but knowing that you had an extensive plan ahead of you that day you also knew you only had a few more moments together before you would have to start.

As the church bells in the city below chimed you both knew it was time, Loki first to get out of bed, using his magic to make his clothing re-appear, before doing his cloaking trick to turn back into Odin. With a silent wave he slipped into the secret corridor and was on his way, knowing that within a few hours the palace would be in turmoil.

Once dressed you strode into the throne room, Odin sitting on the throne yet he didn’t meet your gaze, and you knew the plan had already started. You stood to one side as Odin greeted the day’s enquiries from the people of Asgard, noticing that one guard in particular was inching closer and closer to you. When he was finally standing shoulder to shoulder with you he leant towards you and whispered;

“Mead...”

It was your code word, and you knew that Loki’s part of the plan had been put into action.

With a loud cry you pulled your sword, racing up the steps to the throne and pushing Odin back until he the sharp tip of your sword was pressed to his throat;

“Reveal yourself!” you yelled, knowing that by Loki speaking your code word to you, his part of the plan had gone as expected; when he’d returned to Odin’s chambers he’d been able to reveal which guards were still Fire Demons with the help of the Vanaheim magic you’d shown him, still pretending to be a Demon himself he’d explained that he’d been wounded, his magic waning, and that one of the other demons needed to take his place. With a rather complicated cloaking spell he’d been able to transform himself into a guard rather than his true form.

In the furore of your attack the Warriors Three had raced up the steps and now had their weapons drawn;

“Queen Anna... What is the meaning of this?” Fandral asked, his lance pressing against your back

“Fandral... this is not Odin. You have all been deceived!”

They watched as you muttered the spell your father had taught you in your battle training, knowing it would come in useful at some point, and as you did the Demon’s magic dissolved away, showing him as his true form, a horned beast, his eyes red and his skin scaly and wrinkled like a snake.

The room around you gasped as you revealed the traitor within their midst, and with no hesitation you raised your sword and decapitated the Demon, his body bursting into flame just as Loki has described.

You stood back and allowed the flames to consume the body, burning bright and leaving the horrid smoke behind. Turning back to the room you saw the Warriors Three bowing to you on one knee;

“Our Queen...”

Age old decree stated that if the throne of Asgard was relinquished for any reason then the ruler of any of the other realms could claim it, and by killing the Demon the entire room had now accepted you as their queen, but you were not ready to accept this promotion just yet;

“On your feet” you barked at them; “You three... to the palace morgue. Guards, secure the building then do an entire infantry roll call, there are more deceivers within our midst...”

You strode out of the room, the three warriors chasing behind you. As you left you glanced around and noticed that the guard Loki had been disguising himself as was no-where to be seen. Good, this should give him enough time to get to the morgue before you got there.

Pushing in the secure doors you stood in the sterile room, the temperature cool enough for you to see your exhaled breath;

“Where was Loki’s body before it vanished?”

Fandral went to the wall of doors, indicating to the one on the far right;

“This one...”

“And it’s remained empty ever since?”

He nodded his face pale as he remembered that his old friend was long gone, or so he thought.

“Open it” you instructed, watching as Fandral’s face paled, unable to bring himself to do it until you strode across the room, pulling on the handle and flinging the door open. Flicking the handle of the carrier you pulled the levitating stretcher out of the wall, bringing it to a stop in the middle of the room as you hovered your hands over it, little did the others know you could feel Loki’s body even though he had combined the two cloaking spells you both knew.

Muttering completely incomprehensible gibberish under your breath you had to suppress a giggle as you know that Loki was having to do the same, his invisible hand having slipped from the stretcher and was now stroking your thigh. You’d told him to reveal himself when you made a sign, but something was coming to mind considering his hand was now cupping your sex through your leather leggings, his thumb pressing against your mound as you waved your hands above his invisible body. Stepping back you heard a little humming noise from the bench, knowing he couldn’t say anything but in his own way asking what you were doing. Going to the work bench behind you, you ran the water from the faucet, filling a pitcher of it before taking it back to the stretcher, holding it high and muttering yet more gibberish you dumped the contents over Loki’s invisible body, knowing that he’d lose his concentration and the spell would break, his body being revealed.

Exactly to plan the minute the water hit him he let out a massive gasp, his body immediately becoming visible as he sat up with a wild look on his face. Immediately grabbing him you wrapped your arms around him in a hug, burying your face in his hair as if comforting him, instead whispering in his ear to update him and to apologise for the water.

Helping him to sit on the stretcher you turned back to the room that all looked as if they’d seen a ghost. Suddenly it was a hundred questions at once, but you just held your hands up to silence the room;

“Quiet! We don’t have time to explain, but basically its Loki’s frost giant heritage coming in to play. You need to assemble the armies. Can you contact Thor?”

Volstagg nodded and headed to the Bifrost to speak with Heimdall in an attempt to get Thor to return, somehow you didn’t think it would take much convincing to get him to return. 

Walking from the morgue you had Loki put his arm around your shoulder as if struggling to walk after being on the slab for so long, yet you knew by the way you had to keep tugging at his tunic to get him to slow down that he was having trouble faking it. You passed by the infirmary and saw Sif who was now well on the road to recovery and after a brief double take when she saw Loki she joined the party as you headed towards the war rooms to prepare.

An hour later as you stood around the large table strategising with the warriors and Loki, you heard a commotion outside of the door, the booming voice giving away his arrival. The doors were pushed open with a loud bang and he was standing there, dressed in Midgardian clothing that seemed a little strange to you all, yet the small brunette woman standing next to him didn’t find it strange in the least.

Thor stormed across the room heading directly for Loki, a dark look of anger on his face but before he had the chance to do anything you stepped between them;

“Thor... calm down...”

“I AM CALM”

“Thor... stop it” you placed a hand on his arm and he immediately quelled his anger; “I will explain everything but you need to be calm”

“Understood” he quietly stood the other side of you as you were flanked by the two princes, bringing back memories of the last time the three of you were together. He was however completely profession, listening intently as you, Sif, and then Loki explained how you all came to be in this situation, and the need to return to the prison where you had been kept captive to rescue Odin. Filing out of the room you let the two princes go ahead, discussing tactics as they went, you and Sif stopping as they passed the Midgardian girl. Sif gave her a quick hug and turned to introduce you;

“Anna, this is Jane Foster of Midgard”

The quiet girl squeaked out a small greeting; “A pleasure to meet you”

“Jane, this is Queen Anna of Vanaheim”

“It would seem every time I visit Asgard I seem to meet a queen...” she looked a little nervous, obviously something about the last time she was here held a greater meaning for her.

Soon you were all gathered on the Bifrost, Thor agreeing to leave Jane in the capable hands of Heimdall whilst you were gone. In a matter of moments you were landing on the moon’s surface, Loki grasping your hand as you arrived to help avoid any injuries.

The rescue went with relative ease, your attack completely unexpected and the guards proven to be majorly undertrained, and within the hour you were back outside the prison, Thor and Loki supporting their father where he was so weak from his imprisonment.  Riding the Bifrost back to Asgard you had finally gotten the hang of it, landing on your feet and watching as the rest of the party arrived behind you.

Over the next night and day Odin was tended to by the palace physicians and was soon sat up in bed and barking orders at all that entered his chambers. After summoning you to help mediate when a argument broke out between the princes and their father you managed to calm things, getting the princes to leave their father to rest, both storming off down the hallway to their chambers, slamming the door behind you as they head for their chambers;

“STOP! BOTH OF YOU!”

They froze on the spot, turning towards you as you shouted at them;

“There is no point in the two of you arguing about who is going to take the throne whilst your father recuperates. You know the royal decree, it falls to the first born child, and that is Thor” he went to protest but you held your hand up;

“Whether you like it or not Asgard needs you” turning to Jane you nodded to her; “And it is time for Jane to realise that she can’t fall in love with a prince without accepting him for who he is meant to be”

You looked her and she nodded, knowing that she understood that she was going to have to leave her life on Midgard behind if she truly loved Thor.

“And you” turning towards Loki; “There is a throne waiting for you as well...”

“What? We can’t both rule Asgard” he looked at you with scorn on his face, scorn until you dropped to your knee in front of him, a sudden realisation hitting him;

“Loki, you know the decree’s... a ruling queen cannot be proposed to... so I’m making that choice I should have made twelve years ago...”

Kneeling before your love you held up your hand to him, watching as he nervously took yours, his hand shaking as he grasped yours, a single tear rolling down his cheek;

“Anna... yes... of course”

You stood and embraced, tears running down your faces as you both realised this was what you had both wanted all those years ago. Once Thor had discretely explained to Jane what had just happened you retired to the prince’s chambers, Loki cloaking the room again as you the night would be spent celebrating rather loudly.

The next day you stood at the Bifrost dome, hand in hand with your groom-to-be, Odin having promised to attend Vanaheim when you finally got around to arranging the wedding. Standing next to you Loki smiled down at you;

“So, what’s Vanaheim like?”

“More trees. Less gold”

“Sounds nice”

The beams of light surrounded you both, the friends you were leaving behind waving you off fading into the light as you clung to Loki, your feet soon touching home soil as you were transported to the castle grounds.

Your arrival sparked quite a commotion, your handmaidens and advisors running out to greet you, yet the one person you wanted to see the most was yet to appear, his studies keeping him in the farthest corner of the castle. Finally you heard his voice;

“Mother!”

“Fenrir!”

You embraced your son, wrapping your arms around him tightly, stroking his dark hair over the crown of his head, his green eyes sparkling as he gazed up at you;

“Mother, you were gone so long this time”

“I won’t ever be gone that long again darling, we have something to tell you, now run ahead to your chambers, we’ve quite a story for you...”

He excitedly ran ahead, Loki taking your hand as you walked behind;

“Your son?”

“Our son...”

“The scar on your stomach...”

“Yes... the fact that you are a frost giant now explains why I had such a difficult pregnancy... the last time we were together you left me with quite a parting gift...”

There was no doubt he was Loki’s son, for as you entered Fenrir’s chambers you watched as he used his inherited magic to restack his beloved books back onto the shelves, the sly grin on his face as he did so as he knew you preferred he do it by hand.

Loki stood back, his eyes watery as he watched, the words just barely audible from his lips;

“My son...”

 

 


End file.
